Forum:Johanna Williams
Name: Johanna Evanna Williams Age: 19 Powers(three choices): Healing/Regeneration (does this one count as one or two?), Durability, Mind control (picked this one randomly... >.<) Hero Parent(Can be a made-up hero name): Jarrid Drakon Blake Mortal parent: Luna Dela Williams Personality: She is humble, modest and fun to be with. She is always willing to help her friend (Charlie Stinson) if any problems occur. She is socially aware and sometimes extroverted. She is also gentle, caring, complex and highly intuitive. She thinks it of great importance to have things orderly and systematic in her outer world. She tends to know things intuitively, without being able to pinpoint why, and without detailed knowledge of the subject at hand. People often think of her as having a 'John Watson' type character. History: Born to Jarred Drakon Blake, a hero with the power to mind read and Luna Dela Williams, a gorgeous model and actress with flaming red hair Johanna had a pretty happy childhood, Both her parents were wealthy, her father working part time as a lawyer and her mum being a famous actress they had plenty of money. She went to school and soon made a brilliant friend called Charlie Stinson! They had and have great fun together and have stayed friends forever! Jo became an older sister at age 10 to a cute little girl called Amy. They both had very good lives. At least up until Jo was 17... In Africa, for working purposes, a man, of about 26 came up to her, and handed her a child telling her there was something wrong with his daughter. Jo looked at this child who was in her arms, and she could tell immediately something was wrong, terribly wrong... The child was dying... She called many doctors, who all examine the baby, and all agreed that it was heart cancer. We explained this to father, who became suddenly distraught, telling Jo and the doctors that he had just lost his wife to cancer also.He explained that he couldn't afford the right treatment, and begged Jo to give the treatment and medication needed to him.Unfortunately Jo was not practised in cancer (and she did not yet know her power), and so the man would have to pay for the drugs. Jo had too basically tell the father that his child was going to die, and that she wasn't going to do anything about it. Watching that man's heart break will live with her forever... To make matters worse her mother called her to tell her that her younger sister Amy (age 8) had been stabbed by a drunkard and was losing blood quickly. Her mum told her that the doctors were trying to stop the blood but it wasn’t working. She told Jo that only she could save her and she had to get home there and then! Jo didn’t understand how she would save her sister but she managed to get on a flight back to her home and she ran through the door... She was too late... Her mother was in hysterics, sobbing on the floor looking at Amy’s body which the doctors were now covering with a white sheet. Tears suddenly came to Jo’s eyes; she and her sister had fought all the time but never seriously... Blinded by tears she collapsed on the ground and passed out. She woke later in bed with her father at her side looking terribly depressed. She got up quickly and she and her father walked into her mother’s room... Her, mother was muttering and staring into space she looked up when she saw Jarred (Jo’s dad) and croaked “We should have told Jo about her gift... We should have told her years ago... Then she never would have gone to Africa to practise medicines... She would have been here to save her sister’s life...” Jo looked confused and asked her parents what they were talking about. They explained that she had the power to heal (if this is her power... I guess I’ll have to try and adapt le history if she isn’t claimed as having this power). Jo realised that she could have saved her sisters life as well as the child in Africa’s. She became suddenly furious at her parents for not telling her. Screaming, shouting, swearing and cursing them but then she began to cry she hugged both her parents who tried to comfort as she whispered “sorry...”Luckily, that was the first and last sad time that happened in her life. She called Charlie (her Bff) who comforted her, she was understanding because many terrible and sad things had happened in her life. Then after a couple of months Jo began to recover and was almost happy. She began to feel lucky, when she thought about Charlie’s life, she knew both her parents and they were both loving, she had a lot of money and unlike Charlie, who had had a hard time throughout her life, she (although it was a terrible thing) had only had one bad thing happen to her. She was progressing in her work and her friendship with Charlie grew even stronger than it had been before. They were inseparable, with each other almost all the time. Her parents seeing her moving forward in life began to also relax and settled back into their Jobs and Daily lives. Johanna’s parents later told her that Charlie was also a heroine like herself and could go to a camp where there would be others like them with super-natural abilities. Jo was excited by this and immediately told Charlie about it who jumped at the idea and they were off to camp! Weapons: Her powers, What makes her sad (dunno why I added this but yeah...): Remembering the things she doesn't want to remember, and forgetting the things she doesn't want to forget... 15:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claimed Just saying, when editor gets back for chu, you may want to sign your claim. 21:22, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Healing and Regeneration are the same thing. You're safe. And since I don't have a claimed template...